


炫耀26

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 微博@祝萬般皆宜完整版见长佩新站





	炫耀26

许迟被男人拽着衣领拖到了洗手间，里面正巧没有人，他随手踢开一扇隔间门把许迟推了进去，挤进去反手锁上门，掐着许迟的脖子把他摁在了马桶上。  
“你疯了吧！”许迟被他吓人的力道压的动弹不得，不停的想要挣扎开，“你放开我！”

“你乖乖听话，我肯定放开你。”男人好整以暇的弹了弹被他踢脏的裤面，一手桎梏住他，另一只手从他的大衣口袋里摸出了烟盒和打火机，点燃一根烟咬在齿间吸了一口。  
许迟抬起脚后跟去踩他锃光发亮的皮鞋，对他的厌恶又深入骨髓了几分，“我让你放开我！”

男人不恼不火，任凭他脚踩着，仿佛没有痛觉一般，几口吸完一根烟，把烟蒂投进垃圾桶后掰着许迟转了圈，欺身压上去，狠狠咬了一口他的下唇瓣，舌尖蛮横的翘开他紧闭的齿列，将一口浓烟渡进了他的嘴里。  
许迟一把推开他，弯下腰剧烈咳嗽起来。

“神、神经病…咳咳……神经病吧你！”许迟咳嗽到近乎干呕，一个不留神男人又凑了上来，暧昧的亲吻他的侧脸，手也不老实的撩开他的衣摆探了进去。  
“别碰我！”许迟抓住他的手腕，阻止他的手继续上爬，弯起膝盖去撞他的腿。

“这么久没见，不叙叙旧可惜了。”男人轻而易举的挣脱开了他，长腿插进他的双腿间，将他的双手举过头顶按在了隔间的墙上，“我说了，你乖乖听话，我会对你温柔一点儿。”  
“滚开！”男人比他高出一大截，强大的压迫感笼罩住他，许迟手无缚鸡之力，只剩下了一张刁蛮的嘴，“疯子！别他妈碰我！”

男人低头堵住他的嘴，另一只手摸到了他的腰间，飞快解开了他牛仔裤的纽扣，然后顺着后腰探了进去，手指扒开臀缝往里面探。  
许迟挣扎个不停，凸出的肩胛骨撞击墙壁发出咚咚的声响，男人无视他的挣扎，指尖刺进他身后的入口，许迟眼眶充血，用尽浑身解数阻止他的进入，却反而把他的手指吸的更深。

“真紧啊，”男人喟叹出声，顺势挤进了第二根手指，“许迟，你这么骚，一定很会讨男人喜欢吧。”  
“王八蛋——”  
“嘘，小声点儿。”男人轻声说，“你不想让别人知道你正在厕所的隔间挨操吧。”

“伏梁，你真他妈恶心。”许迟抬眼扫他，眼睛里布满血丝，“你就这么缺男人？饥渴到要在厕所里做爱？”  
“我哪儿是缺男人啊。”伏梁笑道，手指往他体内挤的更深了，“你听听你自己的水声，用手都要堵不住了，好意思说我么。”

“你这个疯子。”他咬着后槽牙骂道。  
“我是挺疯的，那也得看对谁。”伏梁抽出手指，掰开他的嘴去拨弄他的舌头，“舔湿点儿，不然进不去。”  
“裤子脱了吧。”他又动手去脱许迟的裤子，从他口中抽出湿润的手指送进他的身体里，许迟闷哼一声，牛仔裤已经被他褪到了小腿。

“畜牲。”  
“畜牲就喜欢做爱，还专找你这种动不动就出水的婊/子做。”  
“滚你妈的。”

伏梁冲进他身体里的时候，许迟差点儿腿一软跪在隔间的瓷砖地板上，又被伏梁捞住腰站了回去。  
“听见了么，你到底是有多欠操，我才刚进去，你腰就扭的像条母狗。”

“不做就滚。”许迟撑在墙上，喉咙哑了一截，脑后扎头发的皮筋也被他扯掉，头发散开铺了满脸。  
“做，当然做。”伏梁发狠的顶弄，按着他的腰向下压，“屁股撅起来，母狗要有母狗的样子。”

许迟这种时候倒是听话的不得了，伏梁一边爽一边数他后背新出现的纹身，突然想起什么，抽出来跟他面对着面，抬起他的左腿去看那块大腿内侧的皮肤，那行早年纹上去歪歪扭扭的字依旧完好无损的待在上面。

他一愣，随即笑道：“许迟，你到底有多喜欢我啊。”  
“我喜欢你妈。”许迟的腿挂在他的臂弯，“她能给我操么。”  
“你对着女人能硬的起来么。”伏梁嗤笑，往他身体里撞，如愿以偿得到了一具软下来的身体和嘶哑的呻吟。

付览越带着赵攀星没走两步就被拦了住，沈野挡在他身前，执意要把赵攀星从他身后拽出来。  
“赵攀星！”沈野抓住他的手臂喊他的名字，“我知道是你！咱们聊聊不行吗！”

付览越的耐心和教养彻底消失殆尽，攥住沈野的手腕分开他和赵攀星，压着眉梢已经多了几分不耐烦：“这位先生，我不知道你们之间是什么关系，但你没看出来我男朋友并不想跟你对话么，请你自重，不要在大庭广众下做出骚扰别人的事儿。”  
“什么？”沈野不可置信的看向他，“你是他男朋友？”

赵攀星害怕到浑身不停的颤抖，紧紧的抓着付览越背后的衣服，把整张脸埋在上面。  
付览越也意识到了赵攀星的反常是因为这个拦住他们的人，顿时气不打一处来，最后一次警告他：“请你不要再继续骚扰我男朋友。”

沈野根本不相信：“他怎么可能是你男朋友！赵攀星！赵攀星你说句话啊！”  
赵攀星头也不抬，双腿都在打颤。

“沈野先生是吧，我想起来你是谁了。”付览越沉下眉眼，反手护住脸色发白的赵攀星，“如果你非要聊聊，那就明天傍晚七点在这里见，我代替他跟你聊。”  
“如果你执意要这样骚扰我们，就别怪我叫保安了。”  
“好，明天七点在这里见。”沈野深呼吸一口，也意识到自己的反应太过激了，确实不应该在大庭广众下这样做。

目睹付览越带着赵攀星头也不回的离开后，他摁住突突直跳的太阳穴，脑袋里仿佛有什么东西在转，搅乱了他所有的理智和思考。

离开酒店后，付览越打电话叫了司机陈叔过来，赵攀星不愿意去医院，脸色惨白的求他把车开回家，付览越于心不忍，只能顺着他回了家。

直到半夜赵攀星都恐惧的睡不着觉，付览越不得不让他喝了一片安定，坐在床边守了一晚，天蒙蒙亮时去阳台给自己哥哥打了电话，问他遇到这种情况该怎么办。

“你做的很好，一定要注意安抚他的情绪，这么说，你们遇上那个初中对星星施暴的沈野了？”  
付览越有些头痛，“对，星星非常抗拒见他，脸色发白还出了冷汗，睡着之前一直哭个不停。”

“应该有些PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），沈野时隔这么多年的出现刺激到了他，让他本能的回想起了初中那段不愉快的时光，按理说是正常的。”

“有没有解决方案，再这样下去他还怎么能好好生活。”  
“只能加强心理治疗。”

“那你什么时候有空过来一趟吧，”付览越抬头去看浅蓝色的天空，“最好是今天就来。”


End file.
